A Summer Like No Other
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Fun in the sand of Seaside Heights with the young adult BAU members. A classier version of The Jersey Shore; and hotter cast members!
1. Chapter 1

One summer. Three months of beach going and clubbing at the teen wasteland of Seaside Heights. Fights, hookups and romances? That's what reality TV is all about.

*JJ Jareau*

The blond smiled at the camera, her perfectly polished nails gently itching at her chin. "Hi, my name is Jen 'JJ' Jareau and I'm newly twenty-four. I'm from Manhattan New York and I'm your stereotypical rich girl," she laughed.

"I break hearts easily and I'm definitely ready to do that down in Seaside Heights."

*Spencer Reid*

"Hey guys, I'm Sencer Reid," the scrawny adult chuckled. He ran a hand through his perfect hair as his chestnut eyes looked to the interviewer just off camera. "I just turned twenty-two, I'm from Las Vegas, Nevada and I'm really excited to get down to the Jersey Shore. Most people probably think most people that go to Seaside are stupid, but I graduated college at nineteen and already have two PhD's."

The genius shrugged his shoulders. "Hopefully I'm not the only smart one down there this summer."

*Derek Morgan*

The toned, fit dark man laughed into the camera, his bedroom door closing right behind him. "My name is Derek Morgan and I'm a big shot from the Heights of Chicago."

He smiled into the camera at the interviewer's next question. "Yes, I'm twenty-seven and a mama's boy at heart. My mama cooks for me, comes over to do my laundry and even makes my bed if I forget to.

"But this summer? I'll be out on my own down at the Jersey Shore."

*Penelope Garcia*

A bubbly blue eyed blond smiled at the camera, her red and black streaks peeking out through her curls. "My name is Penelope Garcia, I'm twenty-three years old and I'm from Allentown Pennsylvania."

She giggled at the cute interviewer when he smiled her way. "I'm so excited to get down to Seaside and flirt with all the cute, muscled guys and do my best to get along with all the girls. But if I have to," she shrugged, "I can easily turn into a bitch. So watch out."

*David Rossi*

The Italian grinned into the camera, his muscled arms flexing. "David Rossi, twenty-eight years old and from Commack, Long Island." He gave a laugh. "I'm one of eight siblings and the only boy. Being Italian, I'm a loving guy with a big stomach, and a big appetite for those pretty girls down there at the Jersey Shore."

*Ashley Seaver*

The blond ran a hand through her perfectly straightened hair as she looked into the camera. "My name is Ashley Seaver and I just turned twenty-three. My goals in life are to be hot, have really cute babies when I'm older and not give a shit." She quickly held up a hand. "But not in that order."

She shrugged. "Well I'm from Los Angeles, California and I'm really popular in my hometown, but I don't really know what's gonna happen over in Jersey. We'll just have to wait and see."

*Emily Prentiss*

An ebony haired beauty smiled at her interviewer as she sat down on her purple bedspread. "Hi, I'm Emily Prentiss and I'm twenty-four years old. I'm not privileged whatsoever, but I try to make the best of what I've got. I grew up in MiddleOak New York, just ten miles from the city." She flicked her tongue over her two front teeth before shrugging her shoulders. "I'm a big animal lover and can always fall for the jerks out there, so I'll have to really watch myself in Jersey.

"The only thing I know is that I'll be clubbing every night and doing my best to make friends with all the cute guys and girls," she smiled.

*Aaron Hotchner*

Brown eyes flickered towards the camera, a smile coming into view. "Aaron Hotchner. I'm twenty-six and from Rhode Island. I'm definitely not a big heartbreaker; I like to stay with one girl and cherish her like my heart depends on it." The handsome man smiled wide as he scratched his dog behind the ears. "Yeah, I'm pretty excited for Seaside. New experience, new memory."


	2. Chapter 2

David Rossi grinned as he pulled up to the beach house, quickly putting his car in park. "Damn, look at that house." He looked to the camera man in his passanger seat and gave a thumbs up. "This is gonna be a good summer."

Just as the Italian got out of his car, he saw a darker man pull up just behind him. "Hey."

"Hey man," the muscled man grinned. He made his way over to the dark haired Italian and shook his hand. "Derek Morgan."

The older man nodded. "David Rossi. How are you?"

Derek smiled. "I'm good man, I'm good. Hey, you think you can help me with my bags?"

Dave quickly nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Once the two men brought all of their bags inside, they made their way to the kitchen a rifled through the fridge.

"You want to share a room, man? Find the best one and steal it for ourselves," Derek laughed.

The Italian quickly nodded his head, smiling to the younger man at his side. "Definitely."

Derek took a bottle of water out of the fridge as Dave went to explore the house. As he set the bottle to his lips, the front door opened up to reveal a blond with two large pink bags trailing behind her, and Derek let out a smile. "Oh, looks like we've got a cutie here."

The blond let out a giggle, shutting the front door with her foot. "Hi, I'm Penny."

**Confessional**

"Cute," Derek nodded. "Extremely cute."

**Confessional**

"Hey," Derek smiled, walking over and pressing a welcoming kiss to the bubbly girl's cheek. "My name is Derek."

Penelope smiled wide. "Nice to meet you."

"You too, baby girl."

The blond let the strong man help set her bags over near the couch. Her blue eyes flashed over to the front door when she heard a bag fall on the other side, and she quickly shook her head. "Saw the next girl pull up. Talk about high maintenance."

Derek let out a bark of a laugh. "Really?"

"Yeah," she smiled. Her eyes shot over to te stairs, immediately holding out her hand to the new man that appeared. "Hi I'm Penny."

The Italian grinned, gently shaking the younger girl's hand. "Hi Penny, I'm Dave." He turned to the other man and nodded. "There's one bedroom upstairs and it's definitely the best."

Derek laughed, immediately high fiving the older man. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!"

As the front door opened, Penelope quickly grabbed her lightest suitcase and made a dash down the hall. "Have fun!"

Ashley groaned as she wheeled her bag behind her, putting on her best smile for the boys she saw standing in the living room. "Hi there."

**Confessional**

Dave set his hands together as if he were about to start a prayer. "Thank you. Thank you God!"

**Confessional**

Dave nodded, holding the door open the blond. "Hi, I'm Dave and that's Derek over there."

The darker man held up a hand. "Hey there."

The blond smiled, gently waving over to te cute stranger standing in the living room. "I'm Ashley."

Penelope came back into the main room, her hands now empty. "Ok, got my bed." She let out a breath as she looked to the new blond in the house. "Hi honey, I'm Penelope."

"Ashley."

Dave clapped his hands together. "Alright, I'm gonna start making drinks."

The new blond lugged her bag into the center of the living room. "So how many rooms are there?"

Penelope gently shrugged her hand gripping the handle of her other pink bag. "There are two rooms down here; three beds in my room and two in the other."

"And there's an extra bed upstairs."

Derek nodded, smiling at Dave's statement. "Yeah, me and Dave are staying upstairs. Best bedroom. You could bunk with us."

"Really?" Ashley's perfectly sculpted eyebrows arched as she bit down gently on her nail. "You guys would be ok with that?"

The Italian gave an immediate nod of the head. "Definitely."

Ashley smiled. "Ok cool."

All heads turned at the sound of the front door, watching as two new bodies entered through the threshold.

The blond waved as she walked in, smiling to everyone before smoothing down her silk shirt. "Hi guys, I'm JJ."

Derek smiled to the new girl to walk in, his gaze quickly moving up and down her already tanning figure. "What does JJ stand for?"

"Jennifer Jareau."

The brunette behind her nodded, grinning as the Italian in the house immediately greeted him. "Hey, I'm Aaron."

JJ nodded, walking over to Ashley and giggling. "He helped me with my bags. Isn't he cute?"

Ashley smiled. "Very."

Spencer Reid came bursting through the door, his bags falling to the hardwood floor and making it easy for him to stumble into the beach home.

Aaron and Derek quickly helped the younger guy to his feet, Dave picking up his bags from the floor. "Hey kid, you ok?"

The genius hastily nodded. "Yeah no, I'm ok." He smiled to all three men and shook each hand that stuck out to him. "Spencer Reid."

Derek smiled. "Hey Pretty Boy. I'm Derek, this is Dave and Aaron, and the girls are over there. Pen, Ashley and Jen."

Spencer's eyes flickered over to the girls and his jaw dropped. "Whoa. Blondes."

The boys all chuckled at the youngest's reaction before all shuffling their bags and suitcases into their choiced rooms. All the roommates gathered in the kitchen as they waited for the last to arrive, drinks being made to pass the time.

"So when do you think the last girl is getting here?"

Aaron shrugged. "Maybe she got stuck in traffic; there was an accident on the bridge."

The sound of the front door caused all heads to turn, and every housemate immediately stood from their seats.

"Hello?"

The men felt their bodies immediately freeze, their eyes widening at the sight of the Snow White beauty in the doorway. Her ebony curls fell just below her shoulders, her white shorts hugging her ample bottom.

**Confessional**

"So beautiful," Aaron smiled.

Derek quickly nodded. "Extremely sexy."

"Definitely a first prize."

Spencer felt himself give a meek smile. "She's really pretty."

**Confessional**

The brunette smiled wide at the roommates. "Hi guys, I'm Emily."

Aaron nodded, walking up to the younger girl and gently shaking her hand. "Hey, I'm Aaron."

Emily felt her heart flutter at the brunette's smile. "Hi."


	3. Chapter 3

Emily smiled to the handsome man, her hand slowly extracting itself from his. "It's nice to meet you."

The brunette man quickly nodded. "Yeah you too."

**Confessional**

"Telling you right now," Aaron smiled, "I would do anything for that beautiful creature." He let out a laugh. "Yeah, anything."

**Confessional**

Ashley willed herself to hold back a laugh at the annoyance written all over JJ's face. "Looks like you've got some competition there."

The blond scoffed. "Yeah, like she can compare to me."

**Confessional**

"No," JJ shrugged. "Just no. She's not even blond!" The blue eyed girl just shook her head. "She won't last a day."

**Confessional**

"Emmy!"

The only brunette girl smiled wide at the blond, laughing as the younger girl tackled her into a hug. "Penny hi!"

Derek smiled to the pair in the living room. "You two know each other?"

Penelope vigorously nodded her head. "Me and Em went to camp together when we were younger."

The older girl smiled. "Three years."

The Italian quickly made his way over to the beautiful newcomer and held out his hand, his muscles flexing. "Emily, I'm Dave."

"Hi," she smiled.

Penelope quickly picked up one of her friend's bags. "Come on, you need to see our room. Our beds are right next to each other!"

The brunette quickly nodded her head, grabbing her other suitcase and makeup bag and following the blond down the hall.

Dave gave a small laugh, his eyes casting over to Derek. "Man, did you see that?"

The darker man nodded, grinning at the Italian as they high fived. "She is definitely a ten."

Spencer's eyebrows furrowed at the confusing interaction.

"Man, she's like a fifteen on the one to ten scale," Dave laughed. "She broke the scale!"

JJ scoffed before making her way back into the kitchen, grabbing her shot and throwing it back.

"Jen? You good?"

The blond looked up to see Derek standing near the fridge. "Yeah," she smiled. "Good."

**Confessional**

The blond sighed, biting down hard on her gel nail. "Aaron is the one who helped me with my bags. Did he help her? No."

Ashley bit her lip as she sat quietly next to the other girl.

"I don't understand why all the attention is on her," JJ laughed, her hands gently throwing themselves into the air. "I just don't get it."

**Confessional**

Emily smiled to her friend as she sat herself down on her bed. "This is gonna be so much fun."

The red and black streaks flew as the younger girl nodded her head, grinning as she crisscrossed her legs on her bed. "Did you see all the guys? How they looked at you?"

The chocolate eyed girl laughed. "I really only noticed Aaron and the darker man over by the fridge." She felt herself blush. "Aaron is hot. Like super model hot."

Penelope's jaw dropped, her head absently nodding. "I know."

"That blond didn't seem to be too welcoming though."

Penelope frowned. "Rich blond or skinny blond?"

Emily laughed. "They're both skinny, Pen."

"Ok, rich or skanky?"

The brunette slowly shook her head. "You're so mean," she laughed. "Rich."

Penelope grinned, leaning forward on her bed. "Her name is JJ, and the other is Ashley. JJ came in gushing about how Aaron had come the same time as her and helped her with her bags."

Emily bit her lip. "So he's chivalrous?"

The younger girl laughed. "You're already crushing on the guy!"

"What? No I'm not."

**Confessional**

"Yes," she nodded. "I am." Emily felt herself laugh as she looked into the camera. "I really am."

**Confessional**

Emily shrugged. "He is cute yes, but that doesn't automatically mean I'm crushing on him."

"Yes it does."

The brunette let out a groan as she stood from her bed, smiling as she heard Penelope laugh. "You haven't changed at all have you?"

Penelope immediately shook her head. "Why would I?"

Derek and Spencer made their way into the bedroom, the darker man grinning to both beautiful girls. "Emily, Penny," the nodded. "We wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm Derek."

Emily smiled, holding out her hand for both to shake. "Hi." Her dark doe eyes flashed over to the younger man near what was JJ's bed over at the other side of the room. "And you?"

The genius' head popped up, his scrawny legs taking him over to the brunette. "Hi, I'm Spencer Reid."

Emily gently nodded, watching as his hands palmed against his jeans. "Are you alright?"

"No, yes I'm..." Spencer gave a shaky shrug. "My hands are sweaty."

The brunette girl immediately shook her head. "Oh that's alright," she smiled. "You don't have to be embarrassed." Her hand stuck out.

Spencer's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Emily gently nodded, her smile comforting to the younger man. "Positive."

Penelope smiled as the pair shook hands. "Aren't you two cute?"

The darker man in the room laughed before holding his hand out to the blond on the bed, helping her stand. "Ok, well we're all gonna go up and hang out on the roof. You wanna come?"

Emily's eyes widened. "We have a roof?"

The housemates lounged on their new roof deck, couches and outdoor beds scattered along the fake grass floor, a hammock swinging peacefully beside the large hottub.

Aaron kept his eyes trained on the beautiful brunette standing near the hottub with a giggling Penelope and joking Dave. Nothing he had ever seen could compare to her, easily.

She was laughing; her teeth shining, her smile practically glowing as she spoke with her newfound friends.

"Aaron?"

The Rhode Island adult turned his head to look back at the blond that sat beside him. "Yeah?"

JJ let out a small laugh. "You weren't listening."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized.

The blond quickly shook her head, her fingers gently touching the older man's arm. "No that's ok." Her gaze followed his, her insides knotting as she watched him and Emily share a wave. "She's cute."

Aaron held in his chuckle. "Yeah, sure."

She sighed, her fingers quickly snapping together. "Sucks though, I heard she has a boyfriend."

Aaron turned to look to the younger girl. "She has a boyfriend?"

JJ gave a shrug. "That's what I heard."

**Confessional**

"Yeah, I lied." The blond gave a small shrug. "So what?" she laughed. "You want to be out here, then you've gotta play dirty." A smile spread over her lips. "She's going down."

**Confessional**


	4. Chapter 4

Dave grunted as he helped Spencer up from the boardwalk ramp, laughing gently as he watched him wipe the sand off his pants. "You ok?"

"Yeah no, I'm fine."

Emily smiled up to Aaron as they walked up the boardwalk to their job for the summer, their arms brushing together. "So where are you from?"

The older boy shrugged. "Northern Rhode Island. You?"

"MiddleOak New York. It's just outside the city."

Aaron nodded, looking down into the girl's chocolate eyes. "So do you go to the city much?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I was actually born in Manhattan and moved when I was four."

The older man gently bit her lip. "So is that where you met your boyfriend? Manhattan?"

Emily felt her brows furrow. "What?"

"Your boyfriend."

The brunette let out a laugh as they walked into their new job. "I don't have a boyfriend."

Aaron frowned. "What do you mean? One of the girls thought you did."

Emily bit her lip. "I haven't even talked to any girl besides Penny yet."

"So you don't have a boyfriend?"

Emily felt herself smile wide up to the brunette at her side, her head nodding. "I'm single." She let out a small laughed when he smiled back at her. "And what about you? Single or tied down?"

Aaron laughed. "Single."

JJ rudely cleared her throat behind them, breaking their connection. "If you don't mind, some people are trying to pay attention."

The brunette quietly turned back around before walking towards the counter in the back of the store.

"Hi guys, I'm Ronnie. I own the gelato shop here, the mini golf down the boardwalk and the house you all are staying in," he smiled. "Tomorrow will be your first day working, but right now is the time to get all your schedules."

Spencer immediately picked up the first schedule and wrote his name down on top, knowing he wouldn't want to think much about it.

**Confessional**

"My brains are definitely better suited for a lab or something that isn't menial," the genius srugged. "I guess they don't have those here in Jersey."

**Confessional**

Emily picked up the next one, smiling down to the white sheet of paper when she realized it was for the gelato shop. "Nice."

Aaron and JJ's got theirs next, the blond frowning when she realized he was in the gelato shop with Emily while she got the golf course.

JJ made a quick grab for the other schedule, her eyes hardening when Penelope quickly grabbed the last two gelato schedules for her and Derek.

The blond looked back to JJ, her eyes widening dramatically to give her that innocent look. "I'm sorry, did you want those?"

**Confessional**

Penelope laughed loud, her fist shooting up in the air. "Penny G for the win!" She looked to her giggling brunette friend beside her and immediately gave her a high five. "I know what's up," she smirked. "And JJ's going down."

**Confessional**


	5. Chapter 5

Hairspray particles fogged the girls room in the shore house, the smell getting flooding their noses and a haze clouding their eyes. It was their first night at the Jersey Shore, and they were gonna make sure it was a good one.

**Confessional**

JJ pushed her breasts up, pursing her lips as she looked into the camera. "I think it's good."

**Confessional**

Dave laughed as he watched the youngest male in the house button up the second to last button before hanging a small chain around his neck. "Come on man, a button down?"

The genius nodded, his eyes never leaving his reflection as he quickly gelled up his hair. "Yes. It's classy, unlike a t-shirt."

Derek quickly made his way over to the two in the liviing room and held his hand to Dave's chest. "Whoa man, hold up. He doesn't mean to be rude."

Dave shook his head. "Whatever. Where's Aaron anyway?"

"In here."

The Italian grinned when he saw the younger man sipping a rum and coke in the kitchen. "Already man? We're going out in ten minutes."

Aaron laughed. "If they ever get ready."

"Hey now boys, we're ready."

All eyes turned to the hall that went off the living room, watching as Emily and Penelope walked swiftly out of their room in heels, JJ grumbling behind them.

Emily met Aaron's eyes from across the room, a smile playing on her lips when she saw his eyes immediately roam down her body. She put on her favorite red dress, a tight and silky fabric that laid perfectly against her body. The short, strapless dress went right to her knees, her black pumps three and a half inches high.

She was sexy.

Derek gave a slow clap of his hands, his head nodding appreciatively at both girls dresses. "Ooh, sexy ladies!" He set a kiss to the blonde's cheek, smiling down to her. "Baby Girl, have you seen yourself?"

The blue eyed girl chuckled. "Of course I have."

Derek smiled, his eyes looking over to the only brunette woman. "And Princess... how much hotter can you get?"

"I don't think very much," she winked.

Aaron cleared his throat, looking to the brunette with an almost shy smile. "You look amazing."

Emily bit her lip as she smiled up to the older man, her eyes connecting with his. "Thank you Aaron, so do you."

JJ quickly grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her towards the front door. "So are you guys coming or not?"

The roommates ended up at the nearest club, 'Glitz', and were immediately granted an entrance. The girls all immediately went to the bar while the boys scouted the dance floor.

Penelope grinned as she handed her Snow White friend her drink. "Did you see the way Aaron looked at you?"

"At the house or in the cab on the way here?"

The blond let out a huge laugh. "You are such a badass!"

Emily felt herself blush as she smiled to the younger girl. "I am not; all I did was put on a dress."

"A dress that barely covers all of your vanilla goodies!"

The chocolate eyes of the ivory woman widened. "What?" She looked down to her dress. "Does it really not cover everything?"

Ashley looked to the brunette. "I think you look good."

Emily's head popped up, a small smile spreading over her face. "Thanks Ashley."

**Confessional**

"I don't really know if I can trust her or not," the brunette girl shrugged. "She's already getting friendly with Jennifer, and Jennifer doesn't seem to find me very pleasant." Her smile brightened slightly. "I think she thinks I'm trying to steal Aaron from her or something."

**Confessional**

JJ smiled gently when she saw Aaron heading towards the bar, and she quickly held up a drink. "Here you go Aaron."

The older man stood hesitantly before the blond before taking the plastic cup from his housemate. "Thank you."

"So have you danced with anyone yet?"

Aaron shook his head. "No, not yet. You?"

"No," she smiled.

The brunette looked down to the younger girl at his side. "So where did you hear that Emily had a boyfriend?"

JJ's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

**Confessional**

JJ's blue eyes rolled. "GOD! Emily this, Emily that," she mimicked. "It's like enough already!"

**Confessional**

She shrugged. "I guess I overheard her talking with another housemate or something."

Aaron's tongue flicked over his top teeth as he nodded. "Well I talked to her, and she told me she was single."

JJ let out a small laugh. "Don't you hate it when a girl lies about something like that?"

The bunette nodded. "Yeah," he replied, setting the drink she had bought him down on the counter. "I really do." He walked away from the bar and over to where the three other girls were standing. "Hey."

Emily smiled. "Hey."

Penelope quickly pulled on the other blonde's hand and walked them away from the bar. "Alone time!"

Aaron gently took the drink from the younger brunette and placed it on the bar counter, holding his hand out to her. "You wanna dance?"

Emily felt her heart swell slightly before she nodded, letting him lead her out to the dance floor.

Penelope giggled when she saw her brunette friend rolling her hips in time with the older housemate's, her hands holding tight onto his shoulders as they looked into each other's eyes. She quickly walked over to JJ and pulled her away from her conversation, forcing her to look over towards the dance floor. "Isn't that cute? Two housemates already getting close." She smiled. "Nice, isn't it?"

The other blond practically growled at the scene, watching as Aaron whispered something into the girl's ear, his hands smoothing over the material covering her hips. "That bitch."


	6. Chapter 6

The brunette couple on the dance floor kept their hands right where was acceptable for a first time dance; his hands on her waist and hers cupping his shoulders. Their hips rolled perfectly together, their eyes staring deep into one another's as they danced.

They had no inkling of anyone keeping their eyes on them.

Emily bit her lip as she grinned up to the older man, her fingers gently digging into his shirt. "So what do you do?"

"Med tech," he laughed, doing his best to hear her over the music. "You?"

She shrugged. "I actually have a daycare service."

Aaron's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" he asked. "So you're good with kids?"

The brunette let out a small laugh. "I would like to think so."

Aaron smiled down to the younger girl, his hands tightening around her waist while his hips ground down on hers.

JJ's eyes darkened as she watched the older girl, the undoubtedly beautiful older girl, sensually dancing with her crush. The man from Rhode Island deserved much better than that brunette slut. He deserved someone who wanted to be with him. Deserved someone who deserved him.

He deserved her.

The blond quickly asked the bartender for a refill on her drink, quickly scoping the area to make sure no other roommates had their eyes on her as she walked over to the dancefloor. She felt an evil grin spread over her lips as she 'tripped', her cup flying from her hand and splashing all over the brunette couple.

Emily let out a yelp as the beverage splashed onto her and Aaron's clothing, jumping back from the older man in surprise. "What the hell!"

"Oh my gosh," JJ gasped. She looked to the brunette girl with her big blue eyes and shook her head. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened!"

**Confessional**

The blond grinned, gently raking her fingers through her light hair as she looked into the camera. "And now she knows her place."

**Confessional**

JJ grabbed the older housemate's hand and dragged her towards the restrooms. "I'm really sorry Emily."

The brunette shook her head, sighing as the other girl began collecting paper towels to clean up her dress. "No, it's ok. It was just a mistake."

The younger girl's eyes darkened, stepping forward to effectively back the brunette into a corner.

Emily's eyes widened in surprise as her back hit the wall. "What are you doing?"

"You think you're what Aaron wants?"

The brunette's doe eyes bugged. "What?"

JJ let her lips curl into a grin, her eyes boaring right into the older girl's. "I'm going to tell you what. Aaron is a man who deserves the very best girl; one that compliments his spirit. That's not you."

Emily's eyebrow arched. "And that's you?"

The younger girl chuckled. "That's right." She shoved the paper towels to her housemate's chest. "So you stay away from him and go prance around with your galpal Penny. Sound good?"

Emily fought back the urge to grit her teeth as she let the paper towels fall to the floor. "You know," she shrugged, "I don't get why you think you're so perfect. I mean, have you seen yourself?" A grin spread over her lips as she watched the blonde's perfect eyebrow arch. "You could really use a lift here and there." Her jaw locked as she lifted her hand, smacking the rich girl clean across her face.

**Confessional**

The brunette just shook her head. "I don't fight. I'm not even good at it," she laughed. "But why accuse me of stealing a man away from you when he isn't even yours?" Her shoulders shrugged. "And she tried to ruin my dress. She had it coming."

**Confessional**

JJ's eyes widened, her lips pursing at the sting before she threw a punch back.

The older girl immediately swung, hitting the blond clean in the chin with her fist before the bodyguards barged in, separating the two girls.

"Did you see that? She hit me!"

Emily rolled her eyes at the girl's complaint as she was esccorted out of the bathroom by the biggest guard, his hand tight around her arm.

The bouncer leading the blond immediately shook his head. "You instigated. You're just as much at fault."

JJ's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," he grunted, locking the blond out of the club. He turned to the other giril and sighed. "Let him follow you so you can grab your bag, alright? You're gonna have to leave, miss."

Emily gently nodded her head, sighing in relief as the bouncer let her go and she swiftly glided through the dancers to where she set her bag.

Penelope ran over to her brunette friend, following her as she walked out of the club. "Honeybear, what happened? Where are you going?"

Emily bit her lip, tightening her hold on her bag. "I got kicked out. Wanna come?"

The blonde's eyes widened. "What happened? How does that even work?"

"I threw a punch at the prissy little bitch we now have to live with."

Penelope let out a small laugh as she and her friend walked back towards their house for the summer. "You hit her?"

The pair walked back into their house, making their way to the kitchen and sitting themselves at the counter.

"So what is with this 'everything is mine' mentality she has? I don't get it."

Emily snorted, getting herself up to grab a bottle of beer from the fridge. "Don't even ask me." Her eyes widened as an idea crossed her mind. "Do you remember that summer where we pulled that prank on our counselor?"

Penelope nodded. "How could I forget?"

"Well why don't we pull a revised version of that here? On our perfect little roommate?"

The pair waited just until the spoiled blond laid down in her bed, secluded from Pen and Emily's, and instantly fell asleep. Their hands grabbed at anything that sat on the fridge door, pouring the liquids into a bowl and quietly making their way through the living room.

Aaron and the rest of the housemates walked into the house, his brows furrowing at the sight of the two adults. "What happened?"

Emily grinned. "Jennifer got me kicked out of the club."

His eyes widened slightly. "And you're happy about that why?"

"Because it gives us purpose to prank that wonderful housemate." She passed on a wink to the brunette man. "Wanna join?"

**Confessional**

The girls practically fell out of their seats laughing, Emily falling back against Aaron's chest as her body shook. "Pickle juice. ketchup, mayonnaise and milk all mixed together to create a beautiful conditioner for our beloved housemate."

Aaron chuckled. "It really stinks."

Emily immediately nodded. "Yes. Yes it does."

**Confessional**


	7. Chapter 7

Emily let out a yawn as she followed her perky friend out of their bedroom, watching as she, Derek, Spencer and Ashley got their hoodies off the hooks beside the door. "You're not even gonna eat breakfast?"

"Come on Princess, we're headed to the boardwalk." He gave a shrug. "We can eat there."

The brunette grimaced. "Healthy."

Penelope laughed before smacking at her friend's arm. "Tell me what happens when our beautiful roommate wakes up, ok?"

Emily's eyes crinkled when she let out a laugh, feeling Aaron gently touch her arm as he passed her to get to the kitchen. "I promise I will."

"Yay!" she grinned. "Ok, we'll be back later!"

Emily rubbed her hands up and down her arms as she walked into the kitchen, smiling to the man across from her as she sat down at their huge dinner table. "Hey."

Aaron smiled. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good."

The Italian near the stove gave a chuckle.

**Confessional**

Dave grinned into the camera, bending his head slightly as he clapped. "It's like the two and children not knowing how to ask the other out!" He laughed. "It's actually pretty cute."

**Confessional**

"Now now children, quit your flirting. Who wants eggs?"

Emily's ears immediately perked. "Ooo me!"

Aaron quickly nodded. "Me too please."

The brunette girl smiled to the older man who looked to her. "So what did you do last night when me and Penny left?"

"I gathered everyone else so I had help finding you two."

Ignoring the spark that flared at the older man's statement, Emily bit her lip, looking to her roommate with her beautiful doe eyes. "Really? You didn't dance with anyone?"

Aaron let out a small smile. "Only you."

Emily bit her lip, failing at her attempt to hide her smile. "Oh."

"What about you? Did you dance with anyone?"

The brunette shrugged. "There was a guy who asked me to dance just before you did."

Aaron's happiness fell. "Oh really? Did you dance with him?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Just for a minute, then he got grabby."

The older man's eyes hardened. "He touched you?"

Emily nodded, her arms folding. "Only briefly before I pushed him away." She smiled to her friend. "I liked dancing with you though."

Aaron felt himself grin. "I liked dancing with you too."

Dave rolled his eyes at the couple, bumping Emily with his hip so he could sit beside her. "Eggs up. Now stop talking."

Emily held in her giggle before she picked up her fork, eating the breakfast her housemate had made for her.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

All heads spun at the scream, their eyes landing on the only blond left in the house running towards the kitchen.

Her blue eyes darkened on the three housemates sitting, her hair laying on her shoulder, the mess that Emily and Penelope made seeping from her roots. "What the fuck is in my hair?"

Emily sucked her bottom lip into her mouth to stop her laughing, her head shaking when the blond looked to her. "That is nasty."

Dave's eyes widened. "What happened to you?"

The blond set her hands on her hips. "I don't know. Why don't you ask Emily?"

Emily shrugged, a smile spreading over her lips as she looked to Aaron. "Why ask me?"

JJ grit her teeth as her fingers dug into the fabric of her sleep shirt. "It smells like pickles and ketchup."

The brunette woman's head spun to look at her roommate. "Don't forget mayonnaise."

Aaron smirked. "And milk."

JJ's jaw dropped, realizing her crush had been a part of this prank. She felt her anger fume as Emily stood to grab a drink, and she quickly pushed at her shoulders. "You bitch!"

Emily felt something click inside of her as she looked to her roommate. "You're starting something again? Really?"

The blond glared. "That a problem?" She stepped forward until their chests were touching. "Bitch."

Emily gave a snort, her eyes staring into the younger girl's. "I'm not even gonna fight you. You're not worth it."

Both Aaron and Dave stood, knowing the two girls would get into it.

"Not worth it? Have you seen me?" The blond gave a grin. "I'm hot."

Emily's brow arched. "Honey the only thing about you that's hot is that fire engine red hair of yours, and that's all thanks to me."

That's when JJ's fists flew.

Aaron quickly grabbed onto Emily and pulled her away, letting Dave handle the enraged girl and hold her back. "What the fuck are you thinking?"

JJ fought weakly against the Italians hold. "That whore did this to me! To my hair!"

The older man growled towards his housemate, his arms holding an angry Emily to his chest. "She wasn't even fighting back, and you swing at her?"

"What? That bitch doesn't have balls?"

Dave grunted, letting go of the rich girl in his hold. "If I remember, she sure did a number on you last night."

Emily let out a smile, leaning against her crush's chest, her arms wrapping around his waist. "What are you, ten? Trying to get back at me?" She leaned her head towards the blond. "That's pathetic."

**Confessional**

"And then she stomped out of the room."

Dave grinned, ruffling the brunette girl's hair. "Way to go, little one."

Emily felt herself laugh, her hand unconciously holding onto Aaron's. "Yeah, way to go me!" She gently bumped both guys shoulders with hers. "And way to go you guys."

Aaron ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "Your eye's getting a little black."

"Yeah," she shrugged. "Maybe it can be a new accessory."

Dave chuckled. "Good way to think of it."

**Confessional**


	8. Chapter 8

Dave looked to his newfound friend, his hand reaching for one of the burgers he had made for the family. "What are you doin' tonight?" He chuckled. "You seem tired."

Aaron laughed. "This morning was tiring, man. Em and Jen are not good together."

"Not good together? They're two friggin missles."

**Confessional**

The Italian chuckled. "The girls in this house immediately make up the teams of World War Three. Emily and Penny are one country while Jen is the other, and they're all shooting missles back and forth at each other."

Derek vigorously nodded his head. "And then there's Ashley, who's Switzerland."

"Miss Neutral."

**Confessional**

Aaron stood from the barstool he was sitting on before grabbing a bottle of Gatorade from the center of the table. "I was thinking of going mini golfing tonight."

"As like a group thing? 'Cause Jen is gonna be working there."

The Med Tech slowly shook his head. "No, just a me and Em thing."

Dave felt his body shake with a laugh. "Oh. A date then."

Spencer, Ashley and Derek made their way into the kitchen. "Who's going on a date?"

The Italian in the room grinned. "Aaron and Emily."

The blond felt a smile appear on her face. "Aw really?"

Aaron shook his head. "I didn't ask her yet, I was just thinking about it."

Derek laughed, smacking his friend on the back before sitting himself at the dinner table. "So go and ask her, man! It's night like she's gonna say no."

Spencer frowned. "She could easily say no."

Aaron's eyes rolled, ignoring the slap Derek gave to the back of the genius' head. "Thanks Spencer."

The blond gently touched his shoulder. "Go ask her out," she smiled.

The older man slowly nodded his head, taking a breath before walking through the living room and into the girls' bedroom. His eyes immediately connected with Emily's as he entered, and he smiled as he made his way to her bed. "Hey."

"Hey," she smiled.

"Can I sit?"

Emily nodded, her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt. "Yeah sure."

Penelope smiled from her bed as she watched the pair sit side by side, and she quickly jumped up from her spot. "Ok time to pee!"

The brunette girl rolled her eyes as her friend ran to their bathroom. She looked up to the older man at her side and gave a smile, her brunette locks falling over her shoulders. "You eat yet?"

"No," he shrugged. "I actually wanted to know if you wanted to go out to the boardwalk tonight. Play some games, have some dinner."

Emily felt her heart beat faster at the Med Tech's smile. "Yeah, I'd like that." Her knee knocked gently against his. "Is it a whole house thing or a me and you thing?"

Aaron cleared his throat. "I was thinking it could be a you and me thing, but if you want, the others could tag along too."

Emily grinned. "I'd like a me and you thing."

"It's SO a date!"

The brunette girl glared over to the bathroom, seeing her friend peeking out of the doorway. "I thought you were peeing."

Penelope gasped. "Right!"

Ten minutes later, the brunette pair walked side by side out of their house, making their way up onto the boardwalk. They smiled to each other as they sat down for dinner, their eyes meeting through the dim lighting.

They shared a small plate of spaghetti and fries, Aaron buying the brunette a soda while he got a beer.

Leaving the restaurant and after winning Emily a prize, they walked down to the mini golf course at the end of the boardwalk.

Emily grinned, biting her lip as Aaron's hand brushed hers as they walked up to the first hole. "I'm gonna be totally honest and tell you that I've never done this."

The older brunette frowned. "You've never played mini golf? Ever?"

"I haven't."

Aaron immediately took the stuffed crab he had won her and set it down beside them. "Well then I'm gonna have to teach you."

Emily blushed, letting the older man stand behind her and wrap his arms just around hers. She let her tongue swipe over her bottom lip as he set his cheek to hers, his strong hands gripping hers. "Is this right?"

"Are you a righty or lefty?"

"Righty."

"Ok," he nodded. "Then make sure your right hand is just a bit underneath your left."

She bit her lip before nodding, her eyes looking down the green to find the hole. "Do I have to swing it really hard or would it be enough to just put?"

Aaron smiled against her cheek. "Look at how far the hole is from where we're standing, and estimate how hard you have to swing."

"That's it?"

"That's it," he chuckled.

Emily trained her dark eyes towards the end of the green, her fingers gripping the golf club hard as she swung. Her mouth dropped open in shock when she watched her purple ball gently graze the edge of the hole before rolling away from it. "What! How does that even happen?"

The older brunette let out a laugh before losing his hold on his roommate. "Oh it's Satan's minions at work again."

Emily let out a giggle as she looked up into her housemate's eyes. "Oh of course it is. Why didn't I think of that?"

Penelope peeked around the game stand she stood at, her hand grasping Spencer's as she squealed. "Look at how cute they are!"

The darker man of the group laughed. "And look at Jen behind the counter." His hand slapped against Dave's arm. "Man, she's practically burning holes in them from staring so hard!"

Ashley and Penelope shared a smile. "They're such a cute couple."

Spencer grimaced as Penelope bounced again, and he fell to the ground at the pull of her hand. "Ow!"

The brunette couple turned to see their housemates hastily helping Spencer up off of the floor. Emily felt herself smile. "Oh look at that. We've got spies."

**Confessional**

Emily rolled her eyes. "Of course they're here! Why didn't I think we'd see them there?"

**Confessional**

Aaron smiled, his hand gently grasping hers. "Wanna sneak off?"

"Oh yes please."

The pair quickly ran off the course and down onto the dark beach. Their hands met as they walked through the sand, Emily laughing when the older brunette bent down so she could jump on his back. "You sure?"

The Med Tecch laughed. "Very sure. Hop on."

Emily bit her lip before hopping onto her roommate's back, squealing as he jumped up and spun around. "Aaron!" She held on tight to his shoulders, letting out a giggle as he slowly walked them around, his strong hands holding onto her thighs. "You're sweet, you know that?"

"Of course I do."

The younger brunette laughed, jumping from her friend's back with her feet splashing in the shallow water. "I wanted to thank you."

Aaron's brows furrowed. "What for?"

"For sticking up for me with JJ," she smiled. "She's a pistol, and you stood up for me. I appreciated it."

Aaron smiled to the younger girl, bringing their bodies close together and grazing his thumb beside the brunette beauty's still black eye. "You were right. It's like a new accessory." He grinned at his roommate's laugh, his hand cupping her bruised cheek to block out the camera's view of them before leaning down, capturing her lips with his.

Emily's eyes immediately fluttered close, her fingers bunching up Aaron's sweatshirt as their lips molded together again and again.

**Confessional**

The brunette clapped her hands together. "He kissed me!" She let out a smile. "He is so handsome, I almost peed myself. I really did."

**Confessional**

"Look how cute!"

Emily groaned as they separated, her eyes casting over to the boardwalk to see her blond friend jumping up and down. "Go away!"

Aaron laughed, his chin setting itself atop the brunette's dark head as he enveloped her in his hold. "You're cute."

The younger brunette immediately nodded, her arms wrapping around his back. "I know." She grinned, letting him kiss her once again. "I know it."


	9. Chapter 9

Emily smiled as she and Aaron lay side by side in the sand, their fingers gently tangling together. She laid her head back in the white sand, her hair being protected by her hood. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I don't." The older brunette looked to the girl beside him, pulling her onto her side just like him and holding her close. "I do know that all the stores are closed though."

"So it's late," she laughed.

Aaron smiled, rubbing the younger brunette's hip gently as they looked into one another's eyes. "Yeah."

Emily bit her lip. "And they're still here?"

Aaron looked up past the second camera man to see their roommates still on the boardwalk, all passed out on the wood planks except for Ashley and Penelope. "Yes they are."

The younger brunette let out a laugh. "How did I know that?"

"You are just so smart," the Med Tech smiled, his fingers softly digging into the brunette's hip.

Emily smiled up to her roommate, leaning in to press a kiss against his lips. "Thank you."

"Look! Oh damn Ash, you missed it!"

Emily's eyes hardened as she looked up to her friends. "Shut up! If you're gonna stay there then shut up!"

Penelope held up her hands in surrender.

The Med Tech pressed a small kiss to his crush's cheek. "They're alright."

Emily pouted, laying their tangled hands on Aaron's strong chest. "They're ruining the moment," she chuckled.

Aaron slowly nodded his head. "I think I could make the moment better." He smiled down to his roommate. "A lot more fun."

Emily immediately nodded her head. "Yes please! Tell me."

"Alright, stand up."

The brunette girl stood, her toes burying in the cold sand. Her hand stayed connected with the older man's, smiling up to him as he stood with her. "Ok, so what do we do?"

Aaron felt himself laugh at the doe eyed girl's smile, and he reluctantly let their hands separate. "Close your eyes."

Her head immediately shook. "Why?"

Aaron smiled to her, his curving lips sending an escense of safety to the younger girl. "Please just close your eyes."

Emily gave a frown before closing her eyes, her fingers holding tightly onto the cuffs of her sweatshirt. "You better not try to kill me."

"And why would I do that?"

The ivory skinned woman held in her gasp, feeling him seductively rub his stubbled cheek against hers.

"I wouldn't be able to take you out again."

Emily let out a small laugh. "Well that would be a little sad."

Aaron grinned. "Now you think of your scariest memory."

The brunette bit her lip. "Yeah, you're definitely gonna kill me." She frowned, hearing nothing but the waves lapping at the ocean around her. "Aaron? Where'd you go?"

Emily felt her mind drift back to the park when she was eight years old, her tiny self falling from the swings and onto the pavement below her. Her brown eyes watered as her shin began to bleed, air leaving her lungs when she saw a strange man coming up to her with a bottle of brandy in hand.

"Ah!"

Emily let out a loud scream, her heart stopping when she felt the Med Tech's arms wrap around her from behind. Her body spun around fast, her hands slapping at her housemate's chest. "That wasn't funny."

Aaron patiently shook his head as he wrapped his arms tighter, more protective, around his crush. "Did you think about your scariest memory?"

The brunette let out a breath. "Yes!"

"So now, because you thought of the memory and I caught you, you can know that I'll be there to hold you for the next one. No more scared times, ok?"

Emily's chin trembled at the sweet words that tumbled out of the brunette's mouth, and she mutely nodded her head, her lips pursed so her tears wouldn't fall.

**Confessional**

Emily gave a stern look to the camera. "Asshole move scaring me like that." She let out a small laugh. "Asshole move. But it worked."

**Confessional**

Aaron smiled gently, bending down to lock their lips once more.

"Oh boo fucking hoo."

Emily reluctantly pulled away from her housemate, rolling her eyes at the sight of the crabby blond. "Why aren't you home? With a face like that, you'd need all the beauty sleep in the world."

JJ laughed lightly. "Now why would you say a thing like that? You're the one having sex here on the beach."

"Oh that's right," the brunette nodded, "I can't believe I forgot about that." She looked up to Aron with her chocolate eyes. "Did you know we were having sex?"

JJ glared at the couple. "Shut up, bitch."

Emily chuckled. "Oo bitch. Someone needs to work on their vocab." She was quick to duck the younger girl's punch, and immediately threw one of her own.

Aaron groaned as the two girls fell to the sand, fighting to get Emily out of the quarrel along with the security bouncers near by. "Emily, let her go!"

The brunette took a yank of her ebony hair just before she threw a punch to JJ's jugular.

"Stop it!"


	10. Chapter 10

Emily struggled against her roommate's hold as she was tugged up off of a bleeding Jennifer Jareau, her breathing growing harder as she was finally set back to the ground. "Don't ever touch me again, you fucking bitch!"

Aaron hushed the younger girl, holding her against his chest. "Hey calm down, ok?"

The other housemate's came running down from the boardwalk, Penelope's jaw dropping to the sand. "Emmybear! You could have taken her head off!"

"So what?"

Dave let out the smallest of laughs. "Scrapy little kid, aren't ya'?"

Emily sighed, wiping the blood from underneath her nose. "Damn, I need a tissue."

The Med Tech quickly nodded his head. "Come on, let's get you home."

Emily rolled her eyes as the security picked up JJ from the ground, her arm wrapped as tight around Aaron's waist as his around her shoulders. "Does it look bad?"

"No," he shook his head, pressing a kiss to the brunette's forehead. "Like another accessory."

The younger housemate let out a snort. "Yeah, I have a feeling I'll be getting quite a few of those down here."

Aaron laughed as they walked back towards the house, loving the feel of holding his crush in his arms. "Not while you're with me, Em. I'm gonna do my best to keep you safe by my side."

Derek let out a laugh at the blush creeping up Emily's ivory cheeks. "Damn man, look at what you made her do!"

Emily hid her smile as she slapped at her friend's biscep. "Shut up."

The housemates all walked into their house and gathered in their living room, the only brunette girl sitting on Aaron's lap as he dabbed her chin and cheek with a damp paper towel.

Spencer looked up from his spot on the beenie bag. "Does it hurt, Emily?"

The brunette shrugged. "Not really?"

"You don't need an ice pack?"

Emily smiled to her new friends. "I'm really ok guys, thank you. All I need is a little bit more makeup then usual," she chuckled.

All eyes flickered over to the door when they heard it open, watching a slightly mused and bruised JJ walk into their home.

Penelope scoffed as she watched the blond quickly tried to fix her hair. "Well look what the cat threw up."

Ashley frowned. "Isn't it 'dragged in'?"

"Not this time."

Emily watched with her dark eyes as the blond immediately saddened, her feet picking up their pace to hurry her way towards her bedroom.

**Confessional**

"I really shouldn't feel bad for what she's done to me, but I do." The brunette felt herself laugh. "My papa told me my big heart would end up being a bad thing, and he was definitely right."

**Confessional**

Emily bit her lip. "Get me that ice pack, Derek?"

"Yeah."

Aaron frowned as the brunette stood from her spot in his lap, her shoulders slagging. "You ok?"

Emily gently nodded her head before taking the ice pack from her friend's hand, suffling her way down the hall and into her bedroom for the summer.

Penelope's eyes widened slightly. "Should we follow her?"

Aaron hesitated before shaking his head. "No, I think we should let her do what she needs to by herself."

Emily nibbled gently on her lip as she walked through the door, eyeing the younger housemate on her bed. "Hey."

JJ's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

The brunette gave a shrug. She passed the frozen ice pack to JJ before sitting herself down on the younger girl's bed.

"Why did you give me this?"

Emily looked into the blue eyes of her roommate. "Cheek is a little swollen. It's better to ice it so it doesn't look like a baseball in the morning."

JJ frowned. "You're the one who gave me this."

The older girl laughed, gesturing to her black eye and bloodied nose. "And you gave me this. I'm not complaining." She ran a hand through her silky hair. "Look, I don't usually fight. And I hit you because we're fighting over a guy? That's rediculous."

JJ slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess."

"I'd rather spend this summer being some kind of friend to you," she shrugged. "Put Aaron and I's relationship out of your mind? He's not that special of a guy to make us do this to each other."

The blond let out a small sigh. "That makes sense." She shook her head at Emily's smile.

**Confessional**

"Smart bitch," the rich blond girl laughed. "Smart bitch she is."

**Confessional**


	11. Chapter 11

Penelope stared herself down in the mirror as she straightened her last red extension, her eyes widening with delight as it fell softly against her shoulder. "Yay!"

"Don't burn yourself, baby girl."

The blond immediately ceased her jumping, her tongue sticking out towards the darker man who walked into her room. "Shush you."

**Confessional**

"Never ever EVER make me stop jumping, or you will get slapped." Penelope shook her head. "Derek Morgan is lucky he's cute."

**Confessional**

Emily looked up from her book to look at the pair in front of the mirror. "You guys almost ready?"

The blond shook her head, running towards the bathroom. "Makeup!"

Derek laughed as the door slammed shut. "That girl..."

"Yeah," Emily laughed. "I know."

The older housemate sat beside Emily on her bed, forcing her to move over so they could sit tight side by side. "So, how's everything with you and Aaron?"

Emily felt herself blush, letting out a smile as she closed her book. "We're good."

"And the sex? How's that going?"

The brunette quickly slapped at her friend's chest. "Shut up!"

Derek chuckled, throwing his arm around the younger girl. "Come on Princess, dish the dirt!"

Emily rolled her eyes, relaxing in her housemate's hold. "There's no dirt to dish."

"Seriously?"

The younger girl huffed. "Yup."

Derek tightened his hold on the brunette girl, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "Well that's ok. Your first date was what? Three days ago?" He shook his head. "Time will come."

**Confessional**

"Fuck time!" The brunette groaned. "All I want to do is jump on him, and I have not been given that oppurtunity yet." She pointed her finger to the camera, her eyes smoldering. "There's a time for cute and there's a time for hot. I want hot."

**Confessional**

Emily bit her lip. "Yeah, I guess."

Penelope sprinted out of the bathroom and through the bedroom, spinning around in the hall and looking expectantly at her friends. "Come on! Time to go!"

Derek laughed, standing along with Emily at his side. "Time to go."

Emily grabbed her bag from the closet before walking out into the living room, letting Aaron grab onto her hand as her eyes moved to the blond girl sitting on the couch. "You wanna come with us?"

The rich girl looked up from her nails. "Where are you going?"

"Gym and then manicures."

Aaron coughed. "Guys are just doing the gym."

Derek immediately nodded. "No girl is worth getting my nails done."

The blond smiled cautiously to the girl in front of her. "Yeah sure." Just as she stood, her eyebrows furrowed. "What about Ashley?"

"At work."

Penelope jumped up, her bag flying around as she looked to her friends. "Come on! We're wasting precious time!"


	12. Chapter 12

Day fifteen at the shore house and all the housemates seemed to be getting along better than they had before. All the girls continued to spend time together at the house and the beach, even going to the gym with the guys when they had the energy.

Tonight was the house's first night at the newest club 'Dazzle'.

While the guys scoped the club for the sluttiest of girls, Emily and Aaron danced on the dance floor, the brunette's back pressed firmly against her boyfriend's chest as their hips rolled.

Yes. Officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

Penelope grinned as she watched her brunette friend grind against Aaron's crotch, watching as she gave a smile at something her boyfriend had whispered in her ear. "How cute are they?"

The rich girl at her side had to smile, watching the brunette pair share a kiss. They really were a cute couple. "Very."

Penelope giggled, pecking her new friend on the cheek. "Come on, I want another drink!"

JJ immediately nodded. "Yeah me too."

Emily smiled into the kiss Aaron had planted on her, biting on his lower lip as she felt his arms wrap tight around her tiny body, pulling her so their chests collided. "Can you try to not be cute for like one second?"

The Med Tech smiled down to his girlfriend, yelling over the music so she could hear him. "I think you mean sexy."

"Oh definitely sexy."

Aaron leaned in and put his lips to the brunette's ear. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, you know that? I'm so lucky that you let me call you my girlfriend."

Emily laughed, letting her boyfriend push her back against the wall. "And you're the sweetest guy that I've called my boyfriend." She pressed a long kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Do you want a drink?"

"You go get one, ok? I'm gonna go find Derek."

Emily gave a nod before walking inside to the bar, smiling to the woman behind the counter and ordering her drink.

"Hey."

The brown eyed girl turned her head to see an older man standing beside her. Blond and green eyed. "Hi," she smiled.

The older man stuck out his hand. "I'm Vince."

"Emily."

Vince gave a smile. "Why don't I pay for your drink?"

The ivory girl gently shook her head. "No that's alright, I've got it."

"Alright, well can I dance with you then?" He smiled, his teeth shining. "I can't leave a pretty girl like yourself here all on your own."

Emily felt herself laugh. "Well thank you, but I'm not on my own." She turned and pointed a finger towards the dance floor. "My friends are right over there."

Vince slowly nodded his head. "So your friends are here. No boyfriend? Girlfriend?"

Emily smiled. "I do have a boyfriend actually."

"Is he here?"

"Yes," she nodded. She looked out to the crowds of people, her brow furrowing when she couldn't find him. "He's out there somewhere."

Vince let out a chuckle, his eyes raking down the brunette's slim figure. "Come on Emily, you don't have to make up some lie just so I'll go away. I get it."

Emily bit her lip. "I really do have a boyfriend."

"Ok," he nodded. "Well in case this boyfriend does something wrong, you call me."

The brunette let out a small sigh as she watched him write his number down on a napkin, and gently took it from him with a smile. "Bye Vince."

Aaron laughed along with Derek as they watched Dave fall flat on his ass, obviously having had too much to drink. "Come on man, get up! How are you supposed to get girls when you're on your ass the entire night?"

The Italian glared to his friend as he stood. "Shut up Aaron."

"Come on Aaron, get back to your girl." Derek smiled. "Princess must be getting lonely without you."

Aaron punched the darker man before glancing towards the bar. He frowned.

His girlfriend was talking to another guy.

"What's wrong man?"

Aaron gestured towards the bar. "Emily's with a guy."

Spencer looked up from Ashley, who he had been dancing with, and followed Aaron's eyes. "It doesn't look like they're flirting."

Derek nodded. "Yeah man, she wouldn't cheat on you."

The Med Tech nodded to his friends. "I know she wouldn't." His gaze narrowed on the brunette when he saw her take a napkin from the hunk before her, smiling to him with the smile he had fallen for. "Wow."

Ashley quickly shook her head. "She wouldn't do that to you, Aaron."

"She just did." He gave a grunt before making his way out of the club, walking down the empty street towards the beach house.

Emily sighed as she watched Vince walk away, throwing the napkin out before thanking the bartender for her drink. She walked out to the dance floor, frowning when she was met with the accusing looks from Dave and Spencer. "Hey, have you guys seen Aaron?"

"How could you do that?"

The brunette looked to her new genius friend. "Do what?"

Ashley bit her lip. "We saw you with that blond guy at the bar, Em. So did Aaron."

Emily felt her jaw drop. "So what? He just left?"

"He saw you take him number."

"I didn't take his number!" The chocolate eyed girl shook her head. "He wouldn't leave so I let him write down his number. When he left, I threw it out!"

Ashley sighed, watching as Dave's eyes began to soften. "Go and talk to him."

Emily gave a nod before handing Derek her drink. "Yeah, I'll go talk to him."


	13. Chapter 13

Emily sighed as she gently pulled on the hem of her dress so it came just halfway down her thigh. How could Aaron think so little of her? That she would just flirt with any guy once his back was turned?

She gave a small shake of the head as she turned the corner and onto the street her house was on. He was just overreacting.

Her brown eyes looked down the street towards the house, squinting slightly when she thought she saw two figures under a street lamp.

Then she felt herself freeze.

Aaron was with another girl.

Emily felt her heart drop as she stopped her stride, watching as the blond girl quickly pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. The Med Tech just let it happen.

**Confessional**

The brunette girl sniffled, her head shaking as she swiped her finger underneath her eye. "I don't get it." She gave a shrug. "I just don't. How do you get mad at me when you're the one doing something wrong?"

**Confessional**

Emily quickly made her way down the street, following her boyfriend up the house steps and through the front door. She dropped her clutch onto the couch before making her way down to Aaron's room, standing in his doorway with her eyes stinging. "Can I talk to you?"

"I don't really feel like talking right now."

The younger brunette bit her lip as she watched him take off his watch. "Aaron please? Can you listen to me for one second?"

Aaron bit down hard on his cheek before giving a nod. "Sure. Come in."

Emily sat down beside her boyfriend on his bed, setting her chin in her hand as she looked at him. "Ash said you saw me and Vince."

"Oh, he has a name?"

The chocolate eyed girl shook her head. "Stop it Aaron."

Aaron stayed silent, looking down to his clasped hands.

"We didn't do anything. He offered me a drink, and I said no. Then he asked me to dance and again, I said no."

The older brunette shook his head, his voice hoarse. "He gave you his number."

Emily frowned. "But I didn't take it, Aaron."

"I saw you take it."

Emily felt herself flinch at his tone. "I threw it away! Why would I take someone's number when I have a boyfriend?"

"Oh you have a boyfriend?" Aaron grunted as he stood from the bed. "Really? Because it didn't look like it when he was flirting and you were smiling, not paying any respect to your so-called boyfriend."

The brunette girl felt her eyes water as she watched the older man pace the room. "And what about you, huh? What about you with that girl in front of the house?"

"What girl?"

Emily's jaw dropped. "What do you mean 'what girl'? I saw her kiss you!"

Aaron sighed. "It was a random girl that came up and asked for my number, and I said no."

"That's exactly like me and Vince! How are you mad at me when the same exact thing happened to you?"

Aaron watched as his girlfriend stood before him, tears spilling from her eyes. "Emily don't cry."

Emily shook her head, holding up her hand when the older brunette stepped closer to her. "If you didn't give her your number, why did she kiss you?"

The Med Tech gave the smallest of shrugs. "She was just nice. I didn't give her my number, and didn't ask her to kiss me."

"And I didn't take Vince's number," she cried. "You have no right to be mad at me for something that never happened."

Aaron felt his heart break as he watched his girlfriend break down in front of him, and he gently took her into his embrace. "Sweetheart," he cooed, "don't cry. I'm sorry."

Emily hid her reddening face in the crook of her boyfriend's strong neck, her arms slowly wrapping around the Med Tech's waist. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, Em. I shouldn't have assumed anything, ok?" He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. "I'm sorry."

The brunette gently nodded her head, loving the feeling of Aaron's strong hand rubbing up and down her back. "I'm sorry too." She looked up to the older man and bit her lip. "Are we ok?"

Aaron leaned down and shared a long kiss with the brunette beauty. "We're ok, sweetheart." He took her back into his hold with a bear hug. "Let's get ready for bed."

Penelope tugged on Derek's hand as they walked through the beach house's front door. "Hurry up, BuggleBear!"

The darker man frowned. "BuggleBear?"

"Just come on," the blond huffed. "I wanna make sure my EmmyBear is ok."

Derek shook his head. "Why does she get Emmybear and I get BuggleBear? Hers is better!"

"Shush!" Penelope gently tiptoed into the boy's room on the first level of the house, a smile spreading over her face when she saw her best friend cuddling up with her boyfriend in Aaron's bed. "Aww."

**Confessional**

The trio of blond girls smiled into the camera. "Adorable."

"So cute!"

The rich girl of the group drunkenly nodded her head. "They definitely got it on."

**Confessional**


	14. Chapter 14

Emily let out a huff as she got up from her boyfriend's bed, running a hand through her messy hair. She gave a yawn before making her way towards the door, her head turning back to Aaron in bed when she heard him whisper. "What is it, baby?"

"You want me to get up with you?"

The brunette gently shook her head. "I'm just gonna run and get something to eat for breakfast. Do you want anything?"

Aaron rubbed his hand down his face. "You wanna share?"

"I do," she smiled.

The Med Tech laughed before getting out of bed. He ran his hand up and down his girlfriend's back as they walked to the living room. "I'll come with you."

Emily blushed as Aaron pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, leaving him to go to the door to get her shoes.

**Confessional**

The brunette bit her lip, smiling into the camera. "Last night was a good night." She felt herself giggle. "A really good night."

**Confessional**

JJ glanced to her roommate from her spot on the couch, her body covered in her favorite sweatshirt. "So you guys are good now?"

Emily smiled. "We are."

"Did you get it in?"

The chocolate eyed girl gasped, slapping at her friend's shoulder. "Jen!"

JJ let out a laugh. "What? It's a valid question."

Emily rolled her eyes before plopping down beside the blond, slipping on her sneakers. "We just cuddled."

"That's it?"

Emily sucked her lips between her teeth. "Yup. Is that weird?"

JJ's lips pursed before she shook her head, letting Emily move around and lay her legs over hers. "No, you guys don't have to do anything right away."

"But that's the thing," she laughed, "I want to."

The blond let out a laugh. "So jump him!"

Emily rolled her head to the side, frowning at the younger girl. "I don't think he wants me to."

JJ glared at the brunette. "Do you want help getting him in the sack?"

"Yes please!"

"Ok," she laughed, tugging her friend up off of the couch. "Let's go."

Emily quickly ran over to Aaron and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Me and Jen are gonna run for breakfast instead, so I'll just get us something to share. Ok?" She let out a smile. "Bye!"

Aaron gave a frown, watching from his spot in the kitchen as his girlfriend ran out the door. "Ok?"


	15. Chapter 15

Emily's mouth dropped at the sound of the 'guest room' opening, and she quickly pulled the covers over her and her boyfriend. She gave a small slap to his chest when he started to laugh, and she held in her own little giggle as she shushed him. "Please be quiet."

"They know we're here, babe."

The younger girl quickly shook her head. "Maybe they won't if you're quiet."

Dave strode into the guest room with a girl barely standing behind him, her drunken giggles coming out as he looked to the bed. "You guys done?"

Emily let out a small groan before popping her head out from under the covers. "Really Dave?"

The Italian man quickly nodded his head, holding up a hand before backing his way out of the room. "Ok sorry. Just let me know when you're done." He gestured to the blond behind him. "We'll just be back in my room then."

Aaron's jaw dropped as he watched the door close, feeling Emily's head lay back down against his chest. "That was Ashley."

Emily's eyes bugged. "No it wasn't."

"It was!"

The laugh that escaped past the brunette's lips was louder than expected as she hid her face in the crook of her boyfriend's warm neck. "Oh my God."

Aaron chuckled, his fingers gently drawing on his girlfriend's nake back. "I liked tonight. Very spontaneous." He pressed a warm kiss to the corner of Emily's mouth. "Very sexy."

"Really?" Emily smiled as they slowly got out of the bed, letting her boyfriend carry her naked body to the door where their clothes lay. "Maybe we should do it again."

"Not right now though."

Emily let out a pout. "Why not?"

Aaron laughed as he dressed the younger girl in his shirt, loving the way it fell to mid-thigh, and ran his fingers through her dark hair before pulling on his jeans. "Because we're both hungry."

The younger brunette smirked. "I _am _hungry."

The Med Tech rolled his eyes as they walked out into the hallway, holding hands as they journied down the steps. "Real food."

"Who says what I want isn't real food?"

Aaron shook his head. "Em..."

Emily groaned before walking into the kitchen. "Fine." She let her boyfriend kiss her temple before walking away, sitting next to JJ at the counter and stealing a piece of her sandwich. "Why are you up so late?"

The blond shrugged. "Couldn't sleep." A grin spread over her face as she watched her friend take a bite of the sandwich. "What about you?"

Emily bit back a smile as she shrugged her shoulders. "Fine." She blushed at the look the rich girl was giving her. "Ok, it was amazing," she grinned. "I loved it."

"Did he?"

The pair looked to Aaron, who quickly nodded his head. Emily gave a small laugh. "Yes, yes he did."

JJ quickly stood from her seat and pulled Emily along with her, making their way through the living room and hallway that led to their room. "Let's go dish to Pen."

Emily smiled. "Sounds good."

The girls quickly pushed open their bedroom door and tiptoed in, their eyes widening at the sight of their friend's sheets moving up and down, and back and forth. "Penny?"

The blond immediately popped out from under the sheets, a darker man covering her naked body. "Out!"

Emily gasped before pulling JJ out of the room with her, slamming the door behind them. Her chocolate eyes connected with her friend's baby blues, laughs emitting from their throats at the picture that was forever engraved into their minds. "Pen and Derek!"

JJ laughed, sharing a high five with the older girl. "I can't believe it."

The brunette held tight onto the other girl's hand as they walked back through the hall. "Best summer ever."


End file.
